1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for tracking users and providing services, and, more particularly to methods and systems that track users via pressure mechanisms, and automatically provide services to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by advancements in information technology, convenient and efficient provision of information is being required by users. As such, accurately providing user requirements, such as information or services, have become an important issue. One example, is in the field related to user tracking systems.
For conventional user tracking mechanisms, user positioning can be obtained by using cameras and devices, such as an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), a wireless signal transmitter, or a mobile phone carried by a user. The approximate user position within an environment can be realized via cameras. However, user positioning requires many operational adjustments to set the cameras. If personnel lack required training or experience, proper use of cameras may not be fully realized. In a worst case scenario, the cameras may be ineffective, or even reveal erroneous results. Additionally, if the lighting in different environments substantially vary, camera results may have large inaccuracies. When users are tracked via a carried device, the addition of an item to be carried is inconvenient for users. If users forget to carry the device, user tracking can not be achieved. Furthermore, wireless signals may be influenced by changes in the environment. For example, the accuracy of wireless signals may be influenced by moving objects or furnishing changes. Additionally, stability of user tracking systems may be influenced by power depletion. Therefore, user tracking mechanisms are provided herein, wherein stability of user tracking systems will not be influenced by changes in the environment.
Also, as previously mentioned, an important issue concerning user tracking systems is to accurately provide user requirements, such as information or services. For conventional service providing mechanisms, services are provided according to user preferences. However, users may also want to determine required services according to positioning in an environment. Currently, conventional service providing mechanisms do not automatically provide services based upon user position.